Maraenytiolian
Maraenytiolia (singular: Maraenytiolian) are a species of aliens. Despite the best efforts, their homeworld (if one exists) has never been found. They are considered CR, or critically endangered in terms of the endangered scale. History Origins The Maraenytiolian homeworld has never been discovered, nor does their physiology look anything like any other creature documented. The earliest reports of these creatures were as far back as the Seven Hundred Million Before Age, putting them as one of the oldest species in existence. They were almost exclusively found in asteroid fields (in varying solar systems), but could also survive on most planet surfaces. Still, they were rare to find even back then. Intergalactic Usage The single documented Maraenytiolian used in combat is Nepar. He was kept as a pet, like a guard dog, by , who found the beast lurking in his defensive mine structure. Outside of this instance, none have used a Maraenytiolian for combat. To use the best possible comparison, think of these creatures as space-oxen. Nobody really needed them, and nobody really wanted to mess with them. Their spots of thriving also being acutely inhospitable for most proved that they were more of a pain to acquire than they were usually worth. Cooler's guard dog was the exception because Cooler could breathe in space, thus having no problem capturing one. The species is listed as endangered because of their small population and lack of a homeworld. It is not known if their population is increasing or decreasing, as the odd sighting cannot fully account for the population growth. Current census is 37. Physiology Appearance Being over forty feet tall and a good deal longer in length, these creatures are amongst the largest ever documented. They are boney and thin and look very gaunt. They have many arms and legs, which sometimes ring with electricity. It has been suggested that they do so when the creature is irritated or anxious. The creature does possess a mouth and face and eyes and all that good stuff, but the body and color looks like smoke, which is borderline reflective and fuzzy, not to mention obscured. In space, they are nearly impossible to spot if not clinging to an asteroid. These creatures almost always fly, even when in atmosphere, though their boney wings surely cannot support them. Some think these creatures possess bloated gas sacks in their stomachs which help them stay in the air. Mental Traits Maraenytiolia mental capacity is low, but they do have several functions. For one, they can communicate with one another, and form pods, of sort, when migrating from solar system to solar system. As well, they possess the capacity to follow basic orders. Cooler's method was mostly torture-based, but it worked, and Nepar, his pet, was able to fulfill a singular function in guarding his tower. Lifespan No Maraenytiolian has been observed dying of old age. Being that they can be killed (see Nepar), they are not by any means immortal. Those who have tracked these creatures have often died from old age themselves before seeing one fall. Some have speculated that there are a fixed number of Maraenytiolia, and they have been around since the dawn of the universe. This cannot, as of yet, be refuted, as none of the creatures have been confirmed to engage in, or even be able to, mate. Technology Maraenytiolia have no discernible technology. They fly and power themselves through their own body's energy, and don't seem to need any technology. Classification Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Species